Boiler tube failures are a major cause of forced shutdowns in fossil fuel power plants. As a result of various operational conditions such as heat, pressure, and wear over time, boiler tubes eventually begin to fail by developing circumferential and axial cracks, as well as experience wall thinning (through both erosion and corrosion). When a boiler tube begins to leak, for example, steam escaping through the leak is lost to the boiler environment. Unless the leak is discovered and repaired, the leak may continue to grow until the tube eventually ruptures, thereby forcing the utility operating the boiler to shut it down immediately. These failures prove to be quite expensive for utilities and, as such, early boiler tube leak detection methods are highly desirable.
To this end, there are several technologies available for nondestructive inspection of structure surfaces. For example, in ultrasonic testing, a transducer sends pulse waves into the surface of an object, and receives a return echo indicative of an imperfection. A coupling medium (e.g., liquid) is typically used to provide an effective transfer of ultrasonic wave energy between the transducer and the surface being inspected. In order to conduct an inspection at multiple angles with a single transducer, multiple passes are typically required. Alternatively, phased array ultrasonic sensors utilize a linear or two-dimensional array of ultrasonic transducers that are sequentially pulsed in sequence. Through superposition of individual wavelets, phased arrays provide the capability of steering the angle of the beam. Thus, the beam angle may be set by adjusting the timing of the individual pulses.
Notwithstanding the advantages offered by phased array ultrasonic sensors, tubes used in industrial boilers present a difficult challenge with respect to inspection, as the space surrounding the tubes (and thus access thereto) is typically very limited. In boiler systems, tubes may be interconnected by welding material such that a scanner is unable to complete a circumferential scan of the tubes. In addition, tubes with varying sized geometries render it difficult to provide a one-size-fits-all scanner device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved scanner device for applications such as boiler tube inspection.